Vice
Vice is a 2018 American biographical comedy-drama film written and directed by Adam McKay. Storyline Plot The story of Dick Cheney, an unassuming bureaucratic Washington insider, who quietly wielded immense power as Vice President to George W. Bush, reshaping the country and the globe in ways that we still feel today. Genres * Biography * Comedy * Drama Motion Picture Rating * 16 (Argentina) * M''' (Australia) * '''12 (Austria) * KT/EA (Belgium) * 14 (Brazil) * 14A (Canada) * 12 (Colombia) * 15 (Denmark) * 12 (Ecuador) * K-12 (Finland) * Tous publics (France) * 12 (Germany) * K-15 (Greece) * IIB (Hong Kong) * 16 (Hungary) * 16 (Iceland) * 15A (Ireland) * T''' (Italy) * '''G (Japan) * N-13 (Lithuania) * 12 (Luxembourg) * 15 (Malta) * B15 (Mexico) * 16 (Netherlands) * M''' (New Zealand) * '''12 (Norway) * 14 (Peru) * 15 (Poland) * M/14 (Portugal) * 18+ (Russia) * M18 (Singapore) * 16 (South Africa) * 15 (South Korea) * 12 (Spain) * 15 (Sweden) * 14 (Switzerland) * R-12 (Taiwan) * 15 (UK) * R (USA) Images Vice 2018 poster 1.jpg Vice 2019 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Vice 2019 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Vice 2019 UK DVD cover.jpg|UK DVD cover Vice 2019 UK Blu Ray cover.jpg|UK Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Adam McKay Writing Credits * Adam McKay (written by) Cast * Christian Bale - Dick Cheney * Amy Adams - Lynne Cheney * Steve Carell - Donald Rumsfield * Sam Rockwell - George W. Bush * Alison Pill - Mary Cheney * Eddie Marsan - Paul Wolfowitz * Justin Kirk - Scooter Libby * LisaGay Hamilton - Condoleezza Rice * Jesse Plemons - Kurt * Bill Camp - Gerald Ford * Don McManus - David Addington * Lily Rabe - Liz Cheney * Shea Whigham - Wayne Vincent * Stephen Adly Guirgis - George Tenet * Tyler Perry - Colin Powell Producers * Chelsea Barnard (executive producer) * Maeve Cullinane (associate producer) * Megan Ellison (executive producer) * Will Ferrell (producer) * Dede Gardner (producer) (p.g.a.) * Jason George (co-producer) * Jeremy Kleiner (producer) (p.g.a.) * Jillian Longnecker (executive producer) * Jennifer Madeloff (associate producer) * Adam McKay (producer) (p.g.a.) * Kevin J. Messick (producer) (as Kevin Messick) (p.g.a.) * Christina Oh (associate producer) * Brad Pitt (producer) * Jeff G. Waxman (executive producer) (as Jeff Waxman) * Robyn Wholey (executive producer) Details Country * USA Language * English * Arabic Release Dates * December 12, 2018 (USA) (Los Angeles, California) (premiere) * December 25, 2018 (Canada) * December 25, 2018 (USA) * December 26, 2018 (Australia) * December 27, 2018 (Greece) * January 3, 2019 (Italy) * January 3, 2019 (Uruguay) * January 10, 2019 (Israel) * January 11, 2019 (Spain) * January 11, 2019 (Poland) * January 11, 2019 (Sweden) * January 19, 2019 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * January 24, 2019 (Argentina) * January 24, 2019 (Lebanon) * January 25, 2019 (Finland) * January 25, 2019 (UK) * January 25, 2019 (Ireland) * January 31, 2019 (Brazil) * January 31, 2019 (Colombia) * January 31, 2019 (Denmark) * January 31, 2019 (Croatia) * February 1, 2019 (Mexico) * February 1, 2019 (Norway) * February 8, 2019 (Lithuania) * February 11, 2019 (Germany) (Berlin International Film Festival) * February 13, 2019 (France) * February 14, 2019 (Portugal) * February 15, 2019 (Estonia) * February 21, 2019 (Belgium) (Brussels) (premiere) * February 21, 2019 (Germany) * February 21, 2019 (Georgia) * February 21, 2019 (Hungary) * February 21, 2019 (Peru) * February 21, 2019 (Russia) * February 22, 2019 (Romania) (internet) * February 27, 2019 (Belgium) * February 27, 2019 (Taiwan) * February 28, 2019 (Hong Kong) * February 28, 2019 (Netherlands) * April 5, 2019 (Japan) * April 11, 2019 (South Korea) * June 15, 2019 (China) (Shanghai International Film Festival) Trailer Release Date * October 3, 2018 Home Media Release Dates * April 2, 2019 (USA) (DVD) * April 2, 2019 (USA) (Blu-Ray) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (DVD) * June 3, 2019 (UK) (Blu-Ray) Also Known As * Backseat (working title) * Cheney (informal title) Reception Box office Vice grossed $76.1 million worldwide on a $60 million budget. Critical response The film has a 7.2 rating on IMDb and a 66% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Annapurna Pictures * Gary Sanchez Productions * Plan B Entertainment * The Third Floor (visualisation) Distributors * Annapurna Pictures (2018) (USA) (theatrical) * Eagle Pictures (2019) (Italy) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (UK) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2019) (Ireland) (theatrical) * Hopscotch Films (2019) (Australia) (theatrical) * Mars Distribution (2019) (France) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (all media) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (USA) (Blu-Ray) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (DVD) * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2019) (UK) (Blu-Ray) Special Effects * Bitemares (special makeup effects) * Picturemill (graphic visual effects) * Mr. X (visual effects) (as MRX Montreal) * Cinesite (visual effects) * Gloss VFX (visual effects) * Lola Visual Effects (visual effects) (as Lola VFX) * FuseFX (visual effects) * Jane Studios (visual effects) * Otomo FX (visual effects) * Industrial Pixel VFX (3D cyber scanning) * SCANable (VFX LiDAR and 3D actor scanning) * The Third Floor (pre-visualisation) Technical Specs Runtime * 132 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.39:1 Trivia * Christian Bale and Dick Cheney have the same birthday: January 30. * This is the first movie in which the focus is on a real life US Vice President who did not become President. * Christian Bale was originally set to play George W. Bush in W. (2008) before dropping out of the movie and being replaced by Josh Brolin. In this film, he plays Bush's Vice President, Dick Cheney. * The film reunites much of the cast and crew who worked on The Big Short (2015), including director Adam McKay, actors Christian Bale and Steve Carell and producer Brad Pitt. * Paramount Pictures was going to distribute the film, but for unknown reasons, the rights were shifted to Annapurna Pictures. * Christian Bale and Amy Adams previously worked together in The Fighter (2010) and American Hustle (2013). * This is the fourth collaboration between actor Steve Carell and director Adam McKay. Previous collaborations are Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004), Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013) and The Big Short (2015). * This is the second collaboration between Amy Adams and director Adam McKay, having previously collaborated on Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby (2006). * This is the second collaboration between Steve Carell and Christian Bale, after The Big Short (2015). * This is the second theatrical film to depict the presidency of George W. Bush, following Oliver Stone's W. (2008). Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2018 films